The Last Drunken Night
by Hirosa Mina
Summary: Melissa és Ivan kapcsolatát írja le a lány szempontjából. Nem éppen egy szívmelengető történet.


The Last Drunken Night

Csak ülök a konyhában és iszok. Egyik pohár vodkát a másik után. Jól bírom az italt, de a második üveg után már én is kezdek szédülni. Még egy pohárral ledöntök a torkomon. És mindezt miért? Elmesélem.

Menő csaj voltam, rengeteg pasi rajongott értem és ezt gyakran ki is használtam. Bárki könnyen leribancozott és nem is csodáltam. Könnyű vérem miatt nem vetettem meg soha az egy éjszakás kalandokat. Soha nem gondoltam volna, hogy egyszer ez lesz a vesztem. Az a nap is ugyanúgy indult, mint a többi. Ám nagyon másképp lett vége. Majdnem az életemmel fizettem.  
>Aznap a suli állítólagos pszichopatáját, Ivan Braginskyt csábítottam el. Nem hittem a pletykáknak, én aranyosnak találtam a srácot. Persze mindenki le akart beszélni arról, hogy elcsavarjam a fejét. Azt beszélték, hogy szerelmes belém és, ha átverem, nagyon megbánom. Ezt se hittem el. Így az estét az ő ágyában töltöttem. Nem semmi este volt, másnap alig bírtam felkelni, olyat és annyit szeretkeztünk. Ám nekem ez csak egy újabb kaland volt. És ezt meg is mondtam neki. Hiba volt.<br>Azt mondta elfogadja, de valami fura fény csillant a szemében. Akkor nem tudtam mi volt az, de már tudom. Bár ne így lenne. Kalandunk után minden nap virágcsokor várt az ajtónk előtt, majd ajándékok. Először csak kis plüss állatok, később viszont már drága ékszerek. Egyértelmű volt, hogy mit akar, de én nem akartam kapcsolatot. Semmilyet. Próbáltam kedvesen elmondani neki, de nem fogadta el. Továbbra is ajándékokkal bombázott, majd leveleket küldözgetett. Mindegyiket a maga aranyos, gyerekes módján kezdte, de egytől egyig mind átváltott egy perverz témába. Olyanokat írt, hogy miket művelne velem, hogy még én is paradicsomvörös lettem. Próbáltam kicsit eréjesebben lekoptatni. A következő levélben már fenyegetett. Antonionak kellett megvédenie, hogy ne verjen meg. Szegény bátyus kapott is egy monoklit. Utána abbamaradtak a levelek és az ajándékok. Két hétig. Majd minden kezdődött előlről. Szünetekben a nyakamra járt suliban, de kedves volt. Bocsánatot kért a durvaságáért. Én hülye elhittem, hogy vége. Nem így lett. Újra kezdte az ajándékokat. Egyik este pedig hazafelé tartó utamon letámadott. Messze volt az ártatlan, gyermeki Ivan, helyette én is megismertem a pszichopata, szadista énjét. Nem szépítem a dolgot, ott azonnal elhurcolt egy sikátorba és megerőszakolt. Megfenyegetett, hogy ha bárkinek is elmondom, nagyobb bajban leszek. Megijedtem tőle, féltem, és néma maradtam. Reméltem, hogy így nem bánt többet.  
>Nem is bántott, de cserébe minden éjjel át kellett mennem hozzá, hogy magáévá tegyen. Már nem élveztem. Utáltam az egészet. Átkoztam magamat, őt, az egész világot. Három hónapig tűrtem, utána megpróbáltam véget vetni a dolognak. Erőszak és verés volt a büntetésem. De mindig úgy vert meg, hogy senki ne vegye észre rajtam azt a rengeteg foltot és véraláfutást. Míg régen szerettem a testem, addigra már undorral és sírógörccsel néztem a tükörbe.<br>Végül a negyedik hónap végén meguntam. Megszöktem és elfutottam a rendőrségre. Feljelentettem Ivant. Távoltartási parancsot adtak ki, majd le is tartóztatták. De valahogy mégse csukták börtönbe. Majd következett a Pokol, pedig azt hittem azt már megéltem. Tévedtem.  
>Fenyegető levelek jöttek. Valahogy megszerezte a telefonszámomat, hívogatott és sms-eket küldözgetett. Olyan képeket küldött, amin Toris sebekkel teli vérző háta látszott, és azt írta mellé, hogy én is így végzem, ha nem leszek az övé, mert nem lehetek senki másé. Két hétig nem mentem iskolába, annyira féltem. Antonio az első napokban még velem maradt, de nem hiányozhatott sokat. Majd kaptam egy képet egy döglött, kibelezett kutyáról. Alá pedig az volt írva: „A következő te leszel". Miután ezt láttam és elolvastam, sírva zárkóztam be a szobámba. Elegem volt, fájt a testem és a lelkem. Utáltam magamat és az életemet.<p>

És ez a mái napig nem változott. Ezért ülök most itt. És nem a bánatom enyhítése miatt iszok. Sokkal mélyebb tervem van. Kivégzem a harmadik üveg vodkát. Előveszem a telefonomat és írok egy sms-t Ivannak. Majd odatántorgok a konyhapulthoz és előkeresek egy kést. Nem bírom tovább. Ennél az életnél jobb a halál. Visszaülök az asztalhoz. Rezeg a telefonom, a kijelzőn Ivan neve villog. Hát jó. Utoljára még beszélek vele. Felveszem.  
>- Melissa megvesztél, mit művelsz?<br>- Tudod… Ezt én is sokszor kérdeztem magamtól… És tőled is sokszor kérdeztem volna… Lehet, hogy neked normális volt, amit csináltál, de nekem elegem van. Mindenből.  
>- Ezt akkor sem teheted!<br>- Az én életem. Én véget vethetek neki. Nem tudsz lebeszélni róla. Akarsz valamit mondani, mielőtt megölöm magam?  
>- Ya lyublyu tebya Melissa. A magam elmebeteg módján.<br>- Én meg a magam módján szépen megmondom mi a helyzet. Egy kibaszott pszichopata állat vagy és kurvára utállak! Kívánom, hogy örökké szenvedj! Ha gondolod, nem rakod le a telefont és hallhatod, ahogy meghalok. Tudom, hogy élveznéd. Ha akarod ki is verheted közben. Beteg barom. – lebaszom a telefont az asztalra. Kezembe veszem a kést. – Adios Ivan. Örökre. – azzal mélyen a csuklómba vágom a kést. Felszisszenek, majd egy fájdalmas nyögés hagyja el a számat.  
>- Melissa! – még hallom, hogy Ivan beleordít a készülékbe, de ahogy ömlik a vér belőlem, minden homályosul. Alig fogom fel, mi történik. Majd elsötétül minden.<p>

A telefonon lévő utolsó elküldött sms-t a rendőrség is elolvasta. Ez volt az utolsó, amit Melissa írt életében.

„_Mindig tiszteltem az erődet, de már jó ideje utálom, hogy ellenem használtad. Ha igazán szerettél volna, nem végezném így. Ahogy te vertél meg, te ejtettél rajtam sebet, most úgy fogok én magam ejteni egy utolsó vágást. Ami a halálomat is jelenti. Akarom, hogy tudd, ez a te hibád. A bátyám gyászában ne merj osztozni, mert visszatérek a sírból és kibelezlek. Rohadj ki, miattad szoktam rá a vodkára is. Utálatommal zárom soraimat, és örökké gyűlölni foglak, a túlvilágon is. Égj a Pokolban, üdv, Melissa."_

~Owari~


End file.
